1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastic bags. More particularly, the present invention relates to holders to facilitate recycling of plastic grocery bags.
2. General Background of the Invention
Plastic grocery bags have become common lately. Unless one throws them away regularly, they quickly accumulate in a closet or cupboard.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,326,422; 2,865,418; 3,657,741; 4,856,112; 5,285,927; 5,341,933; 5,451,108; and 5,628,062.